


Please Save Me?

by delunestories



Series: Mundane Malec AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor!Magnus, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Robert is mentioned and there but has no speaking parts, Soldier!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delunestories/pseuds/delunestories
Summary: Alec does not want to deal with another family dinner where his mother tries to set him up with people, so he asks his new friend Magnus Bane to pretend to be in a relationship with him to get them off of his back.Magnus having feelings for Alexander agrees, after all, how bad could it be?Mundane/Human AU for the prompt 'Pretending to be a Couple.'





	Please Save Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading so many Human AU's lately that I got a little too into it and threw this together. My writing's not the best so read this with medium to low expectations.
> 
> Preferably low expectations, I've never written for these two before but I've read the books and watched the show so I shall pray it isn't completely terrible.

"Magnus I need your help."

"What, no hi, how are you?" Magnus said as Alec came through the door to his apartment.

He had met Alexander Lightwood several months ago, the two of them had managed an unlikely friendship. They came from very different worlds, Magnus was a thirty-year-old doctor and Alec was a twenty-three-year-old secretive man that kept dodging his questions about what it was he actually did which only made Magnus want to know more. The friendship was not something he had planned, they only met after one of the younger man's friend's had ended up in Magnus' ER, and the two of them had spoken a few times.

If Magnus was honest he had tried to speak more with Alexander because the other man was ridiculously attractive. Broad, muscular, and he had a smile that made Magnus want to see it more often.

"Sorry."

"What do you need my help with?" It wasn't like Alexander to be so obviously stressed, it did spark his curiosity as to what could be bothering the man.

"I need you to pretend to be a couple with me."

He wasn't even sure he had heard that right, it didn't help that Alec was currently looking everywhere but at Magnus.

"Yeah, I'm going to need both a drink and for you to explain that in a little bit more detail," Magnus said before moving over to his bar and preparing a drink for them both. He had a feeling Alexander needed a little liquid courage.

"Here, you look like you need it." He handed Alec the drink and sat down on the sofa before turning his attention to the still standing man. "Please sit down, you look like you're preparing for a fight."

"Trust me, I'd rather take a fight over this."

"Am I that bad?"

"You're not, my family is."

Ah, well that explained some of it. He had heard tales of Alexander's family, the man was very proud of his siblings but had mentioned that his parents were... reluctant to accept his interest in men.

"My parents are hosting a dinner." This was said with the same tone one would say if their parents were committing a crime.

"And that is awful because?"

"Magnus, my parents don't just host a family dinner. They use it so they can gather all their children in one place and grill us about everything wrong about our lives and how they think we should fix it. My father's idea of my life being fixed is if I grow out of this 'phase'"

Something told Magnus that Alexander's father was one of those parents, thinking that their child's orientation was something that they would grow out of, a way to rebel, he had met parents like that before and they never seemed to change no matter what.

"And you want to pretend to be a couple because?"

"Jace and Izzy are both bringing people if I go alone my parents will try to set me up again."

"Are they that bad at it?" Because really what's the worst that they could do?

"Magnus last time they set me up with a woman and this was after I came out to them."

Oh, that bad.

"I couldn't go through that again so I told my mother I'd be bringing my boyfriend, and you're the only one I can trust with this."

He had to admit, it was nice that Alec felt he could trust him with this and he'd be lying if he said that this whole thing didn't pique his interest. Alexander was an attractive man, pretending to be dating him for one night would hardly be a chore.

"Alec I'm honored but won't your parents be a little suspicious if I don't turn up at the next family event?"

"Don't worry, family events with my parents happen once a year at most and Jace and Izzy already know I plan on bringing a friend to pretend. Trust me I'm not the first one to use this plan to get them off our backs." Magnus was beginning to wonder what kind of family Alec even came from considering he wasn't the first one to do this.

"Well, then I'd be glad to be your pretend boyfriend for this."

"Thanks, Magnus. I'll definitely find a way to make this up to you."

"You don't have to do anything to make it up to me."

"Let's see if you say that after you meet my parents."

The night in question was a week away so Magnus had plenty of time to prepare he was even kind of excited about the whole thing. Alexander was a very mysterious individual, he didn't even tell Magnus what it was that he did for a living.

He knew what the man liked and that he was very proud of his siblings but when it came to his job he tended to make excuses. It made Magnus curious about just what it was that he was so reluctant to talk about.

Alexander messaged him a few times about who would be there and what to expect. Apparently, his sister Isabelle worked as a coroner which did surprise him, given everything he had heard about her before and in the pictures he'd seen he imagined she would have a more glamorous occupation. His adoptive brother Jace was an up and coming actor which didn't surprise him, based on the stories Alec had told him. His mother had been a businesswoman before she retired and his father was a lawyer, but Alec hadn't said much more than that.

"Are you nervous?" Alec asked taking a shaky breath himself.

"Not at all, meeting the parents isn't exactly something I'm new at. Pretending to be a couple, however..."

"Just treat me like you would any other boyfriend," Alec stated before knocking on the door, smiling at the blonde that answered.

"There you are." The blonde who Magnus could only assume was Jace pulled Alec in for a hug. "You must be the boyfriend?" Jace asked turning towards Magnus.

"You must be the brother."

"That I am, Alec told you about me?"

"Surely you could do the protective brother routine when they're actually inside?"

The voice came from someone he could at least identify, Alec had shown him pictures of Isabelle before.

"You must be the charming Isabelle, Alexander has told me so much about you." He said as charming as possible.

"Alexander? You never let anyone call you that." Jace said turning to the man in question.

"Magnus is different."

"Boyfriend's get all kinds of special privileges Jace," Isabelle said with a smirk.

Before anyone could say anything else an older woman who Magnus guessed was Alexander's mother informed them that dinner was ready, to say the whole dinner went off without a problem would be a lie so grand even he couldn't pull it off.

He got grilled on things he never prepared to be grilled on, from his job to his age to whether he would have enough time for Alec given a doctor's schedule.

At first, he found it suspicious that none of the other dates seemed to get this degree of integration but he put it down to Alexander's parents' issues with their son's sexuality.

But later on, when he found himself left alone with Isabelle she explained that Alec had never actually brought anyone home before.

"I think they were just excited to finally be able to grill someone Alec actually likes, he's always been pretty secretive when it comes to relationships. I think it's because of how badly my parents reacted to his coming out and well... everything they did since then."

"Did they really try to set him up with a woman?" He always wondered if maybe that wasn't just some miscommunication.

"They really did, he just walked out after it became obvious why they introduced Alec to her. I was really proud of him for doing that since I can remember Alec's never really done anything to make himself happy. It's usually whatever mom and dad want, he's always tried to make them proud."

Isabelle's words did make sense given the man that he'd come to know, Alec was secretive and private but cared deeply for the people he loved. It was why he had wanted to get to know the man in the first place.

After it was all done and the two of them were back at Magnus' place he was glad to do it. As awkward as some of the conversations had been he had enjoyed getting a little glimpse into why Alexander was the way that he was.

"I'm so sorry, that was... I didn't think they would question you that much."

"I've been given the shovel talk before Alexander it really wasn't all that bad." Which was true he'd had worse experiences meeting boyfriend's parents and Alec wasn't even really his boyfriend.

"Still you're a good friend for going through all that for me. I don't know what else I would have done if I had to listen to my mother bring up another one of her friend's kids that just so happen to be single and in town and oh you should show them around, Alec."

"I'm glad I could save you from the horror. But may I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?"

"What do you do for work? Because you are a very secretive man Alexander Lightwood."

"I'm not that secretive I just don't really like to talk about that kind of stuff. I don't do anything at the moment, I was in the Army but I've been on medical discharge so now I'm not really sure what I should be doing."

A soldier boy, it certainly explained a lot. He was happy that he got to know the man a little bit better. If he was honest he had pretended to be a couple because he wanted to know him better, there was something about Alexander that he was obviously attracted to.

But he didn't think Alec was ready to quite hear the truth as to why yet. Maybe one day when he felt the time was right he'd be honest and ask Alec out but for now, they were just friends and that wasn't so bad was it?


End file.
